This invention relates to recombinant plant nucleic acids and polypeptides.
Improved means to manipulate plant gene expression is desired for a variety of industrial, agricultural, and commercial food uses. To produce new plant varieties, it is necessary to change the genetic makeup of the crop or plant in question. Desirable genes have to be incorporated into the crop or plant, and undesirable genes have to be eliminated or replaced. In other words, one needs to genetically engineer the plant to meet the demands of agriculture. Accordingly, genetic engineering of crop plants necessitates methods of identifying potentially valuable genes and transferring these to the crop that one desires to improve.